La justice d'Harry Potter
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Le ministre de la magie fit une annonce déconcertante. Cependant, cette nouvelle impliquait Sirius, et à cause de cela, Harry prit une décision. Celle de rendre la justice lui-même.


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** La justice d'Harry Potter

 ** _Résumé :_** Le ministre de la magie fit une annonce déconcertante. Cependant, cette nouvelle impliquait Sirius, et à cause de cela, Harry prit une décision. Celle de rendre la justice lui-même.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** SPNfolles, une personne formidable !

* * *

 **La justice d'Harry Potter**

 _Très chers concitoyens,_

 _Notre ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, a pris une décision capitale._

 _Comme vous le savez certainement, de nombreux criminels ont été arrêtés par nos brillants aurors, remplissant peu à peu la prison d'Azkaban._

 _Cependant, après de multiples débats et votes au Magenmagot, les sorciers et sorcières de notre gouvernement ont décidé de commencer l'opération : "vider les cellules"._

 _Cela signifie que le Mangemagot a étudié attentivement les dossiers des criminels afin d'attribuer la peine capitale, le baiser des détraqueurs._

 _De ce fait, le ministre de la magie a décrété que les prisonniers sélectionnés pour la peine capitale auraient le droit de voir leur famille pendant une heure le 21 juillet 1994. Les familles devront se présenter au ministère avec leur carte d'identification que vous recevrez dans la journée du 20 juillet._

 _Voici donc la liste des criminels sélectionnés :_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _Barty Croupton Junior_

 _par Rita Skeeter, votre journaliste préférée_

* * *

En lisant l'article de la Gazette des sorciers, la colère monta en Harry tel un poison. Comment ce satané ministre osait-il ? Ce n'était pas juste - le monde n'était pas juste Harry Potter - après tout, il y avait eu un procès, avec une sentence. Il n'avait pas le droit de la changer seulement pour un problème administratif.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne se rendit pas compte que son journal avait pris feu, une aura sombre envahissait la grande salle. Les yeux d'Harry devenaient petit à petit rouges sous les regards horrifiés des personnes présentes dans la grande salle. Les camarades du survivant reculèrent, n'osant pas avouer qu'ils avaient peur de leur ami. Voyant doucement mais sûrement le petit-déjeuner se changer en massacre, Albus Dumbledore ordonna aux professeurs de ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur, seulement, dès que la rouge et or toucha le brun, la jeune femme vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir contre le mur, assommée.

\- Faites sortir vos élèves, maintenant, ordonna le directeur à ses collègues.

Une fois la salle vide, le vieil homme essaya d'approcher son élève. Celui-ci redressa rapidement la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux de sang. Sa respiration était courte et rapide. Il semblait enragé, haineux, si différent du Harry Potter qu'il connaissait.

\- Harry ? C'est moi, Albus Dumbledore… commença le sorcier en approchant à petit pas.

\- Et que va faire le grand Albus Dumbledore pour un homme innocent ?, coupa brusquement le gryffondor, rien je présume ! Vous êtes un lâche ! A cause de vous, mon parrain, ma seule famille va mourir parce que vous avez cru aux apparences, vous, l'homme qui sait tout ! Il avait besoin de vous… JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

Comme si de rien n'était, le dernier des Potter retrouva ses esprits. Les larmes envahissaient ses beaux yeux verts, fixés dans ceux de son mentor. Il s'effondra sur le sol, se repliant sur lui-même. Le directeur voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Cependant, cela n'aurait servi à rien car le résultat aurait été le même.

Sirius Black allait avoir la peine capitale, le dernier baiser.

* * *

Le 20 juillet arriva rapidement.

Et Harry Potter avait tout prévu pour empêcher le meurtre. Pendant la semaine qui était passée, le survivant avait réussi à attraper Pettigrow en obligeant Snape à l'aider - c'aurait été dommage que la population des sorciers et sorcières apprenne la participation du professeur de potion dans la distribution de veritaserum à des mineurs - ainsi, dans sa poche essayait de s'échapper un traître sous sa forme - forcée - de rat.

Le survivant assomma un auror qui surveillait les prisonniers à Azkaban avant de prendre un de ses cheveux pour le mettre dans la potion. Il la bu par la suite, grimaçant sous le goût du polinectar.

Aussitôt fait, le brun devenu blond partit à Azkaban, pressé de finir l'exécution de son plan. Il traversa les couloirs de la célèbre prison pour sorciers et sorcières malfaisants à la recherche d'une cellule en particulier. Brusquement, Harry se stoppa devant l'une d'entre elle. À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme dans un piteux état, les vêtements en lambeaux, le corps recouvert de tatouages.

En voyant ceux-ci, le brun ouvrit rapidement la cellule et se précipita sur l'homme. Son parrain était inconscient, certainement à cause des visites quotidiennes des détraqueurs.

Harry Potter mit un portoloin créé quelques heures plus tôt par lui-même. Il murmura le mot de passe en fourchelang et le faux criminel disparut.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que le dernier membre de sa famille était loin, le brun sortit le rat de sa poche et lui redonna sa véritable apparence grâce à une potion. Le corps de Peter Pettigrow apparut, recouvert de bleus et dans un sale état. Inconscient.

Affichant une expression déterminée et froide, ses derniers murmures résonnèrent dans la prison :

\- La voici, ma justice...

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
